


Gorgeous

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: Flirting, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Kamui hears Jesse saying something to him during a battle that he can't get out of his mind - and he isn't even sure that it was said to him!Will he gather the courage to adress the other and finally talk about it?





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, I really ship Jesse and Kamui, and while I was playing the game, Kamui does a crit once and I hear Jesse going "gorgeous!" and holy shit??? I'm screaming???  
> I know he says it to everyone, but let a girl dream, ok?
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

This mercenary hasn’t stopped giving Kamui troubles, but the battle is getting to an end and Kamui is tired of his stupid games.

\- Alright, alright -, he mutters, and with a clean slash he cuts the other’s torso with his blade.

Blood splatters around and the mercenary falls on the ground, finally dead.

Kamui wipes away the sweat from his brow with his forearm, and while he does that he hears someone exclaiming something on his way:

\- Gorgeous! -.

 

He immediately turns his head to see who said that, and he finds Jesse, looking at him, or at least he thinks he’s looking at him.

Kamui quickly looks around to see if there’s anyone else near him, someone who could’ve been the actual target of that compliment, but none’s there.

He must’ve been talking to him.

 

He mutters a “thanks” and turns around again, but Jesse’s not there anymore.

He searches him with his gaze and he notices that he’s joined the rest of the group on the main entrance. Apparently there are reinforcements on their way, and they have to be ready.

He quickly forgets about that whole deal, and he hurries to join the others.

 

 

He remembers that little “event” only during the evening, after they’ve set camp.

They’re all around a small bonfire and he glances at Jesse, but he seems busy trying to strike a conversation with Deen – without really succeeding – and he decides not to say anything for the moment.

He doesn’t want to bring up anything while the others are still there, mostly ‘cause he’s sure they would tease him to no end, and he’s already feeling like a fool without their help.

 

He tries to be subtle as he observes Jesse, but the other doesn’t seem to notice, nor he looks like he’s paying any attention to him.

Maybe Kamui’s heard wrong, earlier. Maybe he didn’t say anything to him at all.

 

 

He waits until everyone starts to scatter to make his move.

Neither he nor Jesse got assigned to the first guard shift, so there’s also that.

 

\- Hey, Jesse! -, he calls out as the other’s starting to leave the bonfire, probably to get some sleep.

Jesse turns around and he smiles at him.

\- Kamui -, he says, - Need something? -.

\- Well… -, Kamui starts, but gods he really feels like an idiot.

 

He shouldn’t have done this in the first place, but now it’s too late to go back, isn’t it?

 

\- Not really, just wanted to talk -, he manages to say then.

It’s vague enough that Jesse doesn’t get exactly what he’s referring to, and he just nods.

\- Sure, I don’t mind -, he says, then he adds, - Even though I must say, you’re kinda worrying me -.

\- Oh? No, it’s nothing bad -, Kamui immediately reassures him, - It’s just… uh… -.

Yeah, definitely stupid.

 

\- Listen -, he finally gathers the courage to say, - I heard what you said to me today on the battlefield -.

\- Oh? -, Jesse says, perplexed, then his expression changes and he seems to understand what he’s referring to.

\- Oh, that… -, he says, - Yeah, it’s a thing that I tend to do -.

\- Blurting out compliments like that? -, Kamui asks.

Jesse scratches the back of his neck; he seems quite embarrassed.

\- Yeah… -, he says, - I just can’t help it sometimes -.

 

That makes Kamui smirks, forgetting about his initial awkwardness.

\- I’m sure that led to some unpleasant situations -, he says.

Jesse smirks back, despite everything.

\- Oh, you have no idea -.

 

They stay like that for a moment, then Jesse sobers up.

\- So, about that… -, he starts, - Look, if you want to hit me, as long as it’s not on the face, go for it -.

\- What? No! -, Kamui immediately replies, looking down, - I was just… surprised -.

\- Oh, ok then -, Jesse says, clearly relieved that he wasn’t going to get hit, even though he’s been the one suggesting him to do it in the first place.

 

\- I just thought you were into women, that’s all… -, Kamui blurts out then.

He knows that’s the worst thing he could say in a situation like that, but he’s extremely curious.

And, well, he can’t deny that he hasn’t thought about it either. Sometimes he finds himself staring at the blond mercenary, even though he usually tries not to do it, but damn the shirt he wears is so open and sometimes he just can’t help it…

 

Weirdly enough, Jesse doesn’t seem offended by that, and instead he replies, with a smug smile on his face, and wait when did he get this close?

\- I mean, I’m interested in them, of course… But not exclusively in them -.

 

\- Oh -, is all that Kamui manages to blurt out, surprised by what Jesse’s just said.

Also it’s just him or does he sound like he’s flirting with him?

\- Oh indeed -, Jesse says, then he lowers his gaze, which is still on Kamui though.

Is he checking him out?

 

\- Well… I’m not used to people responding well to my compliments -, Jesse admits then.

Well, Kamui can of course guess why someone would find it annoying, but he doesn’t really mind.

It’s a weird situation, the one they’re in: it’s clear that they both want _something_ , but neither of them is making the first step for some reason.

 

\- So… you’re gonna do anything about it? -, Kamui mutters then, his face red as a tomato, and Jesse looks up at him.

He looks surprised for a moment, then he smirks.

\- I’ve got the last shift, you? -, he asks.

\- The third -, Kamui replies, a bit disappointed that they don’t have more time.

 

Jesse hums and his fingers travel on Kamui’s arm, slightly brushing against his skin, then he takes a hold of his wrist.

\- I wonder if we have enough time -, he mutters, then he gets even closer, - We’ll if we hurry we’ll find out -.

\- Lead the way -, Kamui says then, wondering in what exactly he’s getting himself into as Jesse leads him to his tent to have some “alone time” together.

 

Once they’re inside, as Kamui feels Jesse’s mouth on his, as he hugs his waist and pulls him closer, as they fall on the ground and start to take their clothes off, he can’t help but to think that whatever this is, it can’t be so bad.


End file.
